Call me
by sexyoutlaw
Summary: "Call me if you really want to scream."


_**A/N: So I was watching the Parkers yesterday and something said on one of the episodes inspired me to write this. I hope you like it.**_

I don't know how I got here. I'm supposed to be home with my fiancé, but instead I'm here at this club unsure what I'm doing.

"Do you want to dance?" I turn to she a short redhead standing beside me.

"I'm not that big on dancing," I told her.

"How about I buy you a drink?" she said.

"This is actually going to be my last one," I told her holding up my glass.

She nodded and walked away. I watched her walk onto the crowded dance floor. When I was sure that I would no longer be in her line of sight I signaled the bartender.

"Can I get another pineapple vodka cruiser," I asked the bartender.

The bartender smirked at me, "I thought you just told Carole you that was your last drink."

"Carole?" I asked.

"The redhead," she told me.

"I just didn't want to lead her on. Is she a friend of yours?" I asked her as she slid my drink to me.

"No but she's pretty regular here. You made the right decision turning her down. You're far too beautiful for her," she stage whispered to me. I blushed slightly and she smiled. "You're even more beautiful when you blush. So what's your name?" she asked.

"Quinn," I told her.

"I'm Rachel, nice to meet you," she said taking my hand and placing a kiss on the back of it. "So, Quinn, I'm guessing this is your first time here."

"This is my first time in any kind of place like this," I told her. "I don't even know why I'm here. I'm not into this."

"Into what? Women?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, that," I told her.

"Yes and that's why your here in a lesbian club," Rachel stated.

"I need another drink," I told her and she mixed me another cruiser.

"Drinking is not going to drown the feelings you have been having, the feelings that brought you here tonight," Rachel said leaning closer to me.

"I'm not gay. I have a male fiancé. I'm a screaming heterosexual." Before I could say anything else she leaned over the bar and kissed me. I couldn't bring myself to pull away from her. It was a chaste kiss but I felt a shiver down my spine. As quickly as it started it was over.

She pulled out a small notepad and wrote something on one of the papers and slid it to me. "Call me if you really want to scream."

I watched her walk down the bar to serve another customer. Her hips swayed slightly as she walked away. I drained the rest of my drink and walked out of the club, but not before grabbing the number off the bar.

When I got home I crawled into bed next to my fiancé. "Baby were have you been?" he mumbled.

"I went out for drinks with some of the girls from work. I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep baby," I told him rolling to face the wall. He slipped his arm around my waist and I couldn't help but imagine a smaller, softer, less hairy arm.

It's been a week since my visit to the club and I've found myself staring at Rachel's number every night. Finn had left town to visit his mother back in Ohio this morning and wouldn't be back until Monday. I decided that enough was enough I picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?" I heard her answer.

"Rachel, this is Quinn from the club last week. I don't know if you remember me," I said.

"Beautiful blonde with hazel eyes to die for how could I forget?" she said her voice instantly got huskier.

"Uh yeah," I said.

"So, is there a specific reason you are calling me," she asked.

"You said call you if I, uh..."

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart," she said. "I have tonight off. Come to my apartment at seven. I'll be waiting for you."

She gave me her address and we hung up. I found myself outside her door at 6:55 trying to work up the courage to knock. Before I could knock the door swung open and the next thing I knew my back was against it and her lips were against mine. This kiss was nothing like the kiss at the bar. This was sensual and sexy and I felt myself instantly grow wetter. She pulled back and grabbed my hand and led me towards her bedroom.

She laid me down on her bed and kissed me again. "I'm about to give you the best night of your life," she whispered in my ear before placing light kisses down my neck. She pulled at the bottom of my shirt and I lifted up so she could remove it. She smiled when she realized that I wasn't wearing a bra. She lowered her head and took one of my nipples into her mouth and I let out a loud moan and arched my back and she grinded into me. One of her hands moved up and pinched my nipple as the other made its way into my pants.

"Shit," I breathed out.

"Mmm, baby your so wet," she said tracing her finger around my clit.

"Please more," I moaned.

"We'll have to get these jeans off you if you really want to feel good," she said kissing her way slowly down my body. She unbuttoned my jeans and gripped both sides of them and pulled them and my underwear down. When they were off she kneeled at the end of the bed and kissed her way up my ankles and legs. When she reached mid-thigh she breathed in deeply. "I hope you taste as good as you smell."

"What are you, oh my God!" I screamed as she tongued my center. She flicked it and sucked it into her mouth. I found myself humping her mouth wantonly. "Shit, Rachel so good!"

"You're so sexy when you're screaming my name," she said before stinking her tongue deep inside me.

"Fuck!" I screamed as her tongue slipped in and out of me.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll forget your own name," she said as slammed two fingers into me. I came hard then, but she didn't stop she kept finger and tongue fucking me until I came again. I came so hard that I saw stars.

She climbed up to the top of the bed and wrapped her arm around me. She kissed me lightly on the forehead before kissing me on the lips. I could taste myself on her lips. I wanted to respond, but I felt like putty. She curled up next to me and next thin g I knew I could feel her light breathing on the side of my neck. I rolled out of the bed quietly in an effort no to wake her. As I put on my clothes and slipped out f the door I kept repeating the same mantra in my head. _Incredible sex with a woman does not make you gay._


End file.
